Lyra Malfoy and the Ethereal Threnody
by SlytherinNemmysis
Summary: Lyra is not a typical witch, she's the daughter of Hermione and Draco, which granted her as much blessings as ordeals. Furthermore, she will soon find that in her first year she will have to resolve Hogwarts' mysteries of her own. (Based on Isolation's line of events)


**Author's notes(important):** **After reading the Isolation Fic made by Bex-chan I was so disappointed there was no epilogue where we get to see her version of the next generation, so instead of critizing her for having a life I've decided to put my lack of it into use by making my own version, based of her turned off events, -Go read Isolation if you haven't -While making the ideas a new hero for her own series appeard to me, Lyra, and now this story came to be bigger than just Dremione kids taking a train. Anyways this takes almost none of the Cursed child material as canon and yes there will be OCs everywhere, so if you have an issue with these things, I will understand and suggest something more canon based.**

 **I plan on making more stories in similar fashion to the Harry Potter saga but not as long as the actual books. Now on to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter one:**

 **The beginning**

Hermione hold her daughter for the first time, in a moment that could be only described as magical. Her eyes were still shut and her skin was rosy, she was beautiful and innocent. She was perfect. Soon tears accumulated on the eyes of the new mother as she just admires the miracle that life.

"Missus Granger-Malfoy, your husband's here" The magiwitch called letting the man enter behind her.

The brunette lifted her head up to see Draco beaming widely, more than what he had on his entirely life, even bigger than the one of the day of their wedding. Up with flowers in his hands he came close to his family and seated beside his wife, not before using his wand to put the peonies in water.

"Flowers, really?" Hermione seemed amused.

"I thought you might say that" he said with his sharp features now relaxing "I do know that our daughter is grateful that dad had the gesture"

"By the way, you owe me 10 galleons"

"Remind me next time not betting against a mother over the sex of her baby"

At the moment both or their faces met in intimate moment, afterwards he pecked her gently on the cheek.

Draco studied her daughter from behind his spouse's ear, and in a silent agreement she passed her to him as his turn to carry her for the first time. The reaction of the infant was instant, cooing as she was handed and opening her brown eyes.

"She got your eyes"

"But she looks more like you"

The newborn eyed both her parents without any real focus and followed by very small movements. The scene was endearing on the very least. Hermione pulled of a tear of her eyes again –at the fact she never really stopped crying on the first place –And started beaming at her husband.

"I can't believe is official, we're a family now" She said wiping her tears.

"Yes" He said stunt. "Did you make up your mind about the name?"

Hermione let out what seem to be the mixture of a sigh and a laugh.

"Although I was clearly hesitant at first, I must admit that a constellation name is not only, well… Appropriate for your family but also charming" At this moment Draco left out a victory grin. "But! Can you possible tell me that this girl isn't as beautiful as a flower?"

"Sure, she is, she is our daughter after all" He caress the face of the newborn with his index finger "But please, she is worthy of an astral name"

Hermione let out another sigh this one a little more sight than laugh.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, sometimes I sure hate to agree with you" She started caressing her daughter with her index finger too, calling her half open eyes to try even more to focus on her. "How about…? Lyra, Lyra Dahlia"

"That is just beautiful, it almost rhymes" After the words of her father the baby made a more jumpy movement "She likes it"

"Draco, she is probably just uncomfortable" Hermione laughs

"She is obviously happy because of her new name, isn't that right Lyra?"

Almost out of nowhere the magiwitch enters the room with quite the enthusiastic face, and color on her chicks, which she quickly brushed away with her hands when the newly parents put their attention on her.

"Mister and Missus, Harry Potter and his family are here to see you, do you wish to let them in or wish for some minutes?"

The last part faded, from her lips, she acted quite more like a secretary more than an actual nurse for a second there, maybe due to the political figures that were all of them, a little of favoritism could be argued due to the separate wing and special treatments Hermione had been receiving on the 4 hours of her delivery. She was much respected by her work in the ministry as well as history and Malfoy had his own merit of course working on the ministry himself, he was not as much well received in the pure-blood community but respected none the less.

Hermione took a look at her husband before going back to the magiwitch, maybe expecting him to be disapproving, but finding a neutral face on him as a way to say it was okay.

"You can let them in" She finally replied with the biggest smile on her face.

The witch was quick and almost joyful to go and guide Harry and the others in; with a small glance it was obvious she fancy him, like any other fan, which annoyed Draco to no end.

"Hermione" Ginny was the first to step in and provide her a strung hug. "Congrats!" Ginny stopped the embrace to give her attention to Draco who was now standing at the side of his wife while carrying his newborn. "And this must be…"

"Lyra" Draco concluded for her in a neutral tone, but not in a non-polite matter. "Her name is Lyra Dhalia Malfoy"

"Granger-Malfoy" Hermione corrected with musicality to her voice.

"I believe that is only you"

"Hermione" Another voice entering the play, it was the man-who-lived himself with his son James II in arms.

"Harry!" Hermione replied back with the intention of almost jumping of the bed to meet him.

Immediately after Harry, Ron and Katie Weasley entered the now crowded room with silver balloons on their hands. While Harry was embracing his best friend Ron gave an eye to Ginevra Potter who was now congratulating with a respectful pad in the back the new father.

"Boy or girl?" Asked Ron right away.

The potter girl's face went up with a triumphing grin.

"You owe me 10 galleons"

"How come mothers always know?" Ron said while Katie pulled her wand and preforms a charm on the balloons which turned them pink and made them gather life going to the Granger-Malfoys like bubbles saying "It's a girl" in a soft female voice.

"Okay, now these are too much, Weasley" Said Draco while getting one of the balloons out of his face.

"Draco" Harry's voice once again was heard this time he was at Draco side "Congratulations" Harry said in a civil tone and giving the same pat as his wife before him. To which Draco´s reaction was a simple nod.

Harry's and Draco relationship was very far from friendly, they were tolerant and calm aside one another but the idea of more than that was just estrange for both. During the war his best friend and his worst enemy had fallen in love and thus resulting on the latter's change of heart; he proved to be loyal while working for the order –although arguably in the last minute – and changed his ways not only working against the stigma of blood purity by working with the removed part of his family but also by ultimately marrying a muggle-born.

All of the previously mentioned was enough to earn Draco his forgiveness to the trio's eyes and most of the rest of the world's, but still, Harry –And also Ron –Simply cannot make it to the point where they can consider him family, like with Hermione, they learned to understand it with the years but the nature of Draco's character made the male members of the Golden trio decide that it was best not befriending.

This complete situation bothered Hermione at first but with the years she simply learned to accept it, she was not going to ask too much from neither of them in that situation, aside that, compared to the many people over the years questioning why a hero and an advocate for muggle-borns such as Hermione Granger will be with a former Death-eater or some other people that even know disapprove the muggle-born and pure-blood mix, their way of treating the marriage is very nice to say the least.

"I do believe this calls for a picture" Said Katie Weasley while she caress her baby bump and approach the couple.

"Got it covered" Said Ginny who had already the camera set.

All the couples gathered, and for this Draco handed Lyra to her mother and sit of the right side of the bed with her. The Potters cover the left and the Weasleys the right. Three pictures were taken that day. The room filled with conversation on Lyra's future, laughs and ideas for a party sorted in the air from Katie and Ginny.

"After my baby shower this week we can right away make the baptism ceremony" Said Katie that was still sitting now Hermione's right side "Think about it"

"Maybe it is too soon for another party" Added Draco "Not that galleons are a problem but maybe it's just unnecessary to do it so soon"

"Oh come on" Said Katie who didn't seem to lose the energy despite her state. "It will be a great family activity, and we cannot get enough of those"

Katie –Which her maiden name was Bell –Just like Ginny was a professional Quidditch player for The Holyhead Harpies. She was very upbeat and energetic, and sometimes, despite her seriousness, she seems to be out of tone with the trio and their spouses, she had only been dating and engage to Ron for a year and married for almost the same amount of time so Hermione still hoped they can all catch-up to her at some point.

"I don't know Katie, we are not really party people" Said the brunette with freezy hair. "Besides we haven't even talk about the baptism"

"Have you at least picked the godfather?"

The question for the blonde soon-to-be mother made a silence come to the room. Making Hermione and Draco share a serious glance before facing Potter and looking each other one more time.

"Actually…" Draco Began.

"We haven't decided upon that" Hermione seems to interrupt.

Harry's face did not present disappointment but rather confusion to what he was supposed to think or feel about the situation. Ron and Hermione were James's Godparents, which maybe not being all that happy about it Draco accepted, but regarding the other way around things were not that easy.

"Well, that was not awkward at all" Said Ron, later meeting the exasperated gaze of his sister. "We don't need to rush this Katie" He said trying to light up the situation "You have your own planning and organizing to do before actually _wanting_ to organize something else"

"I'm betting you just want to be out of here Hermione" Ginny quickly changed the subject.

"You mean after all the especial treatment I've been getting here?" Hermione's face lighted up "I'm only missing a stake meal"

"The Hospital's director is quite our fan actually, but it gets annoying after a time"

"Well, _I_ will wait my turn and see" Katie added in playful tone.

Soon the room was filled with small giggles and laughs.

* * *

The Malfoys apparated from the Hospital an hour after the visit had concluded. They didn't live in Malfoy Manor, the sinister memories were far too many for Hermione aside of being what she called 'too much space' for her taste, so they decided to meet in common ground and move to a modest retired mansion.

At first it prove difficult but they manage to make it work in the same way of their relationship, focusing on the positive and improving on the negative.

Although the problem of their relationship could had been a definite cause of disowning for him, he still kept the Malfoy fortune to use and the love of his mother, all this after Lucius Malfoy's death, which, despite being quite hurting, made the way for him so he could finally marrying his loved one without no problems in his immediate family, sure there were distant relatives that were far from okay, but the blood status topic was something everyone tried to avoid now'a'days, some even will go as far to call people lthe still believe in blood purity "Voldemort Advocates", which is one of the worst things to accuse you of for obvious reasons.

Once in the Granger-Malfoy mansion Hermione made her charmed bag float back to her room while she didn't seem with all the much enthusiasm to go upstairs herself. Something was definitely bothering her. But she keep looking to Lyra, maybe thinking how to aboard the topic.

"What is it?" Draco ask breaking the silence "I know you, and you know you can tell me anything"

Hermione took a deep breath.

"You know… about the whole Godfather thing..."

"Oh, right" Draco massage the root of his nose "Look I know he is your best friend and that you are his son's Godmother, I'm no opposed, I'm just not completely happy about it.

"I'm surprised" She actually said with a lighter face. "Thought you would have someone in mind and that we will have to argue about this"

"I don't think my old best friends would want to be a part of this family"

Hermione looked at Lyra again. When she took a turn around she saw her husband was looking at both.

"You know I'm very happy" He said softly "I have a wonderful family, the family I knew I would had when I fell in love with you _Granger_ " Both laugh at him calling her by her last name "It took me quite the time to adjust to every change after we went public" His serious tone getting back to him "The inner circle was one of those things as you know…And well… It's fine, it's just… Well let us say I just hope Lyra can deal with all this better than me"

"Why do you even say that?"

"Because times are changing and that is _good_ , but is also _bad,_ we will be all making adjustments soon, I'm certain about it"

Hermione thought for a moment then smiled and pecked her husband on the lips.

"Anything that comes we can handle it" Hermione said with her lioness spirit back to her "We will all handle it, Lyra especially, since she will have the best parents to represent and guide her thru all of this"

Draco embrace her and gave his index finger to Lyra, who opened her eyes to try and focus on her parents which made them smile thinking that everything was going to be fine.

Soon steps noises broke the calm and Narcissa Malfoy was in the mansion with teary eyes and by her side Mr. and Mrs. Granger who appeared to be hiding with her the whole time.

"Mum, dad, Narcissa?" Her eyes were shining.

"Hermione" Narcissa was quick to hug her. Her mother-in-law grow fond of her over the years, and she was just excited over the fact that she was going to be a grandmother, what once before a difficult ground for her was now a healthy relationship and it was reflected on the way they were embracing.

"My baby" Her mother cried with excitement taking her turn to hug her.

"Come here" Her dad said while hugging her right after.

"Draco, I though you said my parents wouldn't be here until tomorrow"

"The situation did resolve, so I took the opportunity to surprise you"

Being with their parent was just amazing for her after a season of not seeing them almost at all, what was missing for the day to be completed was now there. It was just a beautiful family moment. It was just perfect.

"Mum, Mister and Missus Granger, this is Lyra Dhalia Malfoy".

* * *

 **AN2: If anyone actually read this, please, comment me on things that you wish me to improve also take note that the other future chapters will be longer. Thank you.**


End file.
